


Oblivious

by sweetkokoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, my best friend wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkokoro/pseuds/sweetkokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious Eren fails to see the confession through music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ;n; This is a short one shot my bestfriend wrote herself and I decided to post it up with her permission~ I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Levi and I have known each other for quite sometime now. Though I won't say it out loud to him, in fear of being punished, I have grown quite attached. I sometimes try and show it, but end up rejected in some way. I have begun to realize that Levi won't be returning my feelings anytime soon, they must be a burden. I can't burden him at such a crucial time.

But today we've decided to take a small break. More like Erwin forced us to go outside. Other than that little push, Levi didn't seem very excited to be out with me. 

We entered somewhere Levi seemed to know. I followed him inside shyly, not knowing if there'd be other people there.

Thankfully, the place was empty. It was a pretty small room, the walls were the color of the wood that kept it together. There wasn't anything very noticeable about this place other than the large piano that was right in the middle of the room.

Whoa, I've never been close to one of these! They're so expensive, I've never even thought about them! I've been told the sound of a piano is exquisite when played correctly! 

Levi sits down at the piano, looking down at the keys. At first glance, Levi would look like he always does. Calm, collected, indifferent. But upon further inspection, I could see a glint of doubt in his eyes. Does he know how to play? Or maybe he doesn't want me to hear..

"L-Levi-Heichou.. I can leave the room if you'd like.." I say timidly, trying to be loud enough for him to hear. He immediately turns to me, shaking his head.

"I won't take long. Just stay." He says, giving me a warning glare which meant if I left, I'd probably be punished. Does he not trust me to be on my own? 

He turns back to the piano, a determined look on his face. He places his fingers over the keys, slightly hovering. He then begins to test out the keys by tapping on them gently, then harder. Just as he looks like he's about finished, he begins playing a breathtakingly beautiful melody.

I stare at him as his fingers move slowly through the keys, playing each note gently to create a soft, almost sad sound. 

I begin to lose awareness of everything else in the room except for Levi and the sound of the piano, gradually increasing its speed and loudness. 

I begin to sway in time with the music, but my moment is cut short as Levi abruptly stops in the middle of the song, standing up quickly and passing me, going for the door.

I turn around quickly, still in a bit of a daze. I follow after him, gently closing the door behind me. He seems to be walking quickly, I have to jog to keep up with him. 

Once I catch up to him, he avoids me, not looking at me. Not even once.

Why did he stop? It sounded so beautiful.. Did he forget the rest of the piece? Or maybe he has other things to do. I really want to hear the rest.. I'm about to ask if he can play the rest for me someday when he speaks up.

"Oi, Eren. You'll be accompanying me to that place a few times since Erwin has been bitching about you not getting enough fresh air." Levi says. And the way he says it I can't refuse. Not that I wanted to, anyway.

"Y-Yes, Levi-Heichou!" I say, nodding. He sighs and continues to walk, taking me back home.

~~~~~~

Over the course of the next few days, Levi brought me to the same little house with only one room in it. He played a few notes before getting up and dragging me back before I could completely immerse myself in the song. 

One day, he stopped bringing me to the piano room completely, and when I asked him about it, he would either ignore me or tell me he was done with piano. 

He never played a complete song. He played a few notes, then stopped. I thought to myself that maybe he didn't know any full songs, and settled for playing the small parts that he did know. Either way, I felt special. He had played piano for me, even if it was by instruction of Erwin.

Every time I talked to him after he stopped taking me to the piano room, he looked expectant. As if waiting for me to say something in particular. When I asked him about it, he seemed bothered, almost angry. After that everytime I spoke with him he would seem bothered. I thought I had done something wrong.. Something to offend him.. But as much as I racked my brains trying to figure it out I just couldn't remember doing anything to Levi that could offend him.

~~~~~

Many, many years passed and I was somewhere in my mid-twenties when I decided to visit the piano room Levi had taken me to. I surprisingly found it easy to get to, remembering exactly which paths to take.

But when I arrived, someone was already in there, playing piano like a professional.

I turned to leave, seeing as it was already occupied, but before I could open the door, the sweet melody that had once filled my ears so long ago filled the room. I took a sharp intake of breath as I quickly turned around, expecting to see my beloved Levi-Heichou playing with that almost pained expression. But no, I saw nothing of the sort. Sitting there playing piano was a tall French looking woman who seemed to look older than me. 

I silently stepped closer, as to not disturb her. She played just as well as Levi, but It wasn't the same. I didn't feel how I felt when Levi played it.

As the song continued, I noticed something. The few notes that he played everyday were all in this song, played in the order he played it. The entire song was made up of those notes. 

He was not playing parts of different melodies everyday, but playing a few notes of one song each day until he finished it. That is why he never took me back here. He had finished the song, so there was no purpose.

"Is there something you need?" The woman asked, speaking with a slight accent. I had to ask. This question has been plaguing my mind since he stopped taking me here.

"Could you tell me.. What's the name that song?" I asked, trying to sound confident, although I'm ready to cry and hug the piano. I really was happy to have finally heard the whole piece with all the parts Levi had once played for me. 

"Oh! This song? It's called 'Frans Serenade' or 'French Serenade' its a song to confess ones love! It's really pretty, though it was a bit hard to learn." She said, smiling and speaking enthusiastically about the song.

Meanwhile I felt my heart drop, shattering into a million pieces as she explained to me the meaning of the song I had thought meant nothing. 

Love.. Confession.. I had failed to notice the motive behind this song. I had failed to notice Levi's feelings. I had FAILED to notice that he was playing this song especially for me. 

I feel self-hatred wallowing inside of me, making me feel ready to burst. I glare at the floor, balling up my fists as I can feel the tears begin to gather at my eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Do you feel ill?" The lady asked me, standing up and putting her hand on my shoulder. 

I rub my eyes with the back of my sleeve, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall. I sniffled, my nose suddenly getting runny.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you wait here? I'll be back! I promise! Just.. I need to do something really quick!" I say, almost begging her to wait here for me. 

She smiled and nodded, telling me to take as much time as I needed, since that house belonged to her, she'd be there all day. I nodded and ran out the door, not even remembering to close the door behind me.

I can remember thinking 'I have to tell Levi! I have to tell him I finally deciphered his little message! I have to tell him exactly how I feel!' Oh how excited I was, knowing my beloved Levi-Heichou felt the same as I.

I arrived where I knew Levi would be waiting for me, not lessening my quick sprint until I finally reached him. Not until I finally reached my beloved Levi-Heichou.

I stopped in front of him, my tears already spilling from my eyes in thick drops. I had to wipe them away multiple times before finally speaking. 

"Levi! I finally understood what you were trying to tell me! The truth is.. The truth is I love you too, Levi! I love you so much.." I say, the tears falling even quicker as I proceeded to speak. My knees gave out, and I was on the soft ground, sobbing. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was on my hands and knees, crying as loudly as I wanted because I knew no one else was there to hear my pathetic sobs.

"Why couldn't you have waited until I found out? Why couldn't you have told me, straightforwardly? I know that you were aware of how I felt! I showed it in every little way I possibly could!" I was screaming at him, pounding my fist onto the ground.

"Why did you have to leave me before I could tell you how much I loved you?" I whispered, more to myself than him. I put my head down on top of my arm, letting the tears fall, trying to calm myself before someone came and reported a lunatic screaming at a grave.

Here lyes Levi, my beloved Heichou that I had loved since the tender age of 15. He left when I was around the age of 22 in a battle to try and get back Wall Maria. It was gruesome, all that was left was his waist and above. I wasn't allowed to see the body. They knew how badly I would react, and were afraid it might cause me to turn into a Titan. 

I look up at the gravestone, only his first name engraved and his position, along with his date of birth to his last day on this earth. I smile at it sadly and stand up, wiping my last few tears.

"I want to repay you, Levi. I didn't understand your hidden message in all those trips to the piano room, nor did I try and figure It out. I failed you, Levi." I said, stepping closer to the gravestone.

"I'm going to learn that song, even if it takes me years to finish it. I'll play it on your death date every year until I die because I will never forget you." I continued, as I kneeled down, putting my hand on top of the gravestone.

"Because I love you." I said as I placed a kiss on the cold stone, wondering how different it would have been if I had told him sooner. I would have been able to kiss his soft looking lips instead of this cold, lifeless stone. It's the punishment I get for not confessing sooner.

I stand up and hurry back to the woman at the piano room. I'm going to ask the lady, no, I'm going to BEG the lady to teach me to play the song. It's all I need to know.

~~~~~

It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Levi? I've kept my promise. The lady was nice enough to teach me the song free of charge. Why didn't you ever tell me that she was your piano instructor? She's very nice, and patient.

It took me so long to finally finish it. The first few weeks were the worst. She was teaching me the basics of piano playing. I was so impatient, all I wanted to know was one single song. I didn't need to know all of this.

But the basics that she taught me proved to be useful as I began learning the song. It was quite difficult. Sometimes I would press the keys too quickly, or I would press them to harshly and end up with a sour note. But I somehow finished it after a few months of practicing it ever single day without rest. 

I kept my promise, I played it on the date of your death every single year until I died. Sometimes I would begin to tear up in the middle of playing the song, but I pulled myself through and finished it. I wouldn't allow myself to fail you ever again. 

Tell me, will you praise me when I reach heaven? I'm so close to being with you again, Levi.. I'm so.. Happy..


End file.
